


RW3Y: All Fairy Tales End; New Days and New Enemies

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: RW3Y: AFTE (RWBY 3.0) [5]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: RW3Y, the amazing art by Dishwasher1910 who has given me permission to write this, after the Salem Crisis RWBY went a many myriad of directions with their lives, but maintained close ties with each other and their friends. This is their story, their continuation, the end to their fairytale.





	RW3Y: All Fairy Tales End; New Days and New Enemies

_R.W.3.Y.: All Fairy Tales End_

_Chapter I.IV; New Days & New Enemies _

Characters  : Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Sage Aayan, two new threats, etc.

Ships : 

Description : 

RW3Y, the amazing art by Dishwasher1910 who has given me permission to write this, after the Salem Crisis RWBY went a many myriad of directions with their lives, but maintained close ties with each other and their friends. This is their story, their continuation, the end to their fairytale.

 

Chapter Description: 

As Ruby and Sage await rescue after their encounter with the rogue elements of the SDC Colonel Weiss Schnee dispatches troops to pick up her friends and search the wreckage of the rogue airship. Forces conspire against our heroes and a dangerous new enemy makes himself known.

 

-Four Weeks after the death of Arthur Watts

* * *

 

SRED flagship, _Edleweiss_

“This is Colonel Weiss Schnee, what do you-” A warble like and garbled response cuts the former heiress off, her eyes widening and jaw dropping open. The closest operators raise to meet the colonel. “Have Fireteam Metal on deck and in a Viper ten minutes ago. I want Echo 419 launching as search and rescue.”

 

The numerous troops starred, their eyes scrunched together like the white lights of the bridge had started giving them migraines.

 

“Move damnit!” Screeched the banshee of a Schnee, and like a they’d all just stumbled onto a Lancer’s nest the soldiers were running about. Weiss started to rub her creased forehead with her thumb hoping that her dunce wasn’t a complete idiot.

* * *

 

Island off the coast of Menagerie 

Ruby sat her head cradled in her hands as her eyes tracked the movement of the shore. Roughly two islands away lay the burning twisted corpse of the ship they’d meant to capture. Sage watched the Rose.

 

“It’s not your fault Ruby, what happened happened. Sometimes… sometimes bad things to good people for no reason, just like good things can happen to bad people.”

 

The only answer he received was Ruby’s silence as she tucked her metal legs up to chest and wrapped her arms around them.

* * *

 

Mistral Underground, The Cove 

The man smiled as he twisted his knife one way than the other. Before him sat a very odd customer. The woman’s adam’s apple bobbed with every minute movement of the blade tip. Her pupils contracted to almost slits as they followed the man’s tricks with a blade. Her grey hair was longer than it had been in a long time blue highlights added to it, and her arms were covered in long black gloves. She kept her arms on the table, hands down and fingers parted. A couple beads of sweat had formed on her face. She wore a high necked shirt and was wholly focused on the man before her. Trifa was taking in every detail, the man’s five o clock shadow with the first hints of grey, his eyes that looked as dead as the number of SDC guards she had killed before, and that infuriating curve of the right side of lips, a slight scar stretching from the same side and upper lip about an inch up.

 

“You know who I work with little girl, you want to come back to the fold, or do I get to do this the hard way?” It was like a fire had been set in Trifa’s gut as she curled her hands tightly into fists. “ _Well_ , that’s just a _tragedy_ , I’d really hoped you wouldn’t be this predictable. So what are you going to go for first? Try and web me? Cause you certainly aren’t gonna get through that glove. Punch me and run? I’m faster than you are girl. Honestly you're not making this very interesting. It’s very noble though, taking a stand. Too bad you’re not gonna be around long enough to see it happen.” Her body started forward, but there was something her keen eyes had missed. Thunk, Thunk, Thunk. A pair of holes appeared in the girl’s chest, and a single hole in her forehead as she collapsed on top of the table, crimson liquid slowly leaking out. The man just grunted slid the silenced pistol back into the holster on his thigh. He tossed the knife into the air and caught the hilt before sliding it away. “Sorry for the mess, hope you don’t mind me taking my leave?”

 

The young man stared at the table. His wide eyes and slowly shaking head the only thing the mercenary needed to see before stepping away. _At least I got what I came for…_

* * *

 

Outside Mistral, Liberation Front Base 

“I need more than Salem Crisis era weaponry if I’m to reunite the White Fang under my leadership Mercenary. You said you had something good. Something _I_ can _use_ ,” The heavy voice groused over the Scroll call.

 

“Don’t worry… I have what you want. A crashed Atleasian Dreadnought, the _Mother of Invention_ if I’m remember the name correctly. There’s supposed to a score of advanced prototype tech in its hold and data cores. Mr. Schnee was using it as his personal research department till he lost control of his company. I’m transmitting the coordinates now, it just went down so you shouldn’t have any issue getting there before SRED, especially since you’re closer than their flagship.”

 

“If this is a trap Mercenary…” a predatory growl followed the petered out words.

 

“Listen, we’ve been working together how long now? Have I ever led you into a trap? And I’m gonna be frank. At the end of the day if I’m stronger than you and I’m faster than you, then I can _kill_ you! And that’s better than anything money can buy! So shove your trap ideas out into the nearest ocean Gorilla brain. If I wanted you dead, I’d do it myself. Clocks ticking…” the mercenary’s answer was a growl just like the last and them the call cut off. The massive man slowly start to close his hand around the Scroll, a number cracks appearing the device’s screen as it stressed over his strength. A sudden beep pervaded his anger addled mind and his hand paused. His eyes track down to the screen, a string of numbers plainly in view.

 

The gorilla Faunus and tiger Faunus outside the tent spun at the rustle of fabric. The giant three meter tall man ducked beneath the low hanging door, his eyes squinting at the light’s assault. No matter how many times the guard saw their leader they couldn’t help the surprise.

 

At almost ten feet tall and muscles like the gorilla he shares traits with the hulking beast of a man stood there, essentially channelling anyone to fight him. He bore large canines that sprouted from his upper and lower jaws protruding even past lips so they were always on display. His hair didn’t stop with the dreadlock style braids pulled back to keep it out of his dark skinned face. His shoulders, chest, and back although covered by clothes and armour appeared as well to covered in generous amounts of hair. His right shoulder had a large layered metal plate, which gave way to the completely mechanical arm that was attached at the shoulder. His chest was covered in a number of similarly styled metal plates that are interconnected. Beneath that he wears an under-armoured bodysuit. His mechanical forearm had a number of circular slots on the outside. The massive metal digits were curled tightly to the leather of the large mace that was roughly three quarters the length of his entire arm. The huge metal head might as well have been his two fists put together given its size. His massive legs were covered in more plates of armour, even going so far as to wear bracers and combat boots. His scarlet irises locked with he smaller Faunus who had spun to greet him.

 

“Gather twenty good Faunus, we’re going treasure hunting,” The man’s voice boomed out like he was speaking through a microphone. The two Faunus’ heads shook rigoursly before they took off in opposite directions. _Let’s see if the Mercenary’s tip pays off_.

* * *

 

SRED Flagship _Edelweiss_

The resounding clank of the Ironclads broke the standard monotony of the third hangar deck. A deck chief with his brilliant orange and highlighter yellow jumper stepped in front of the three troops.

 

“It’s my job to make sure these birds fly, do me a favour and don’t the crash seating this time.” The forward most Ironclad slowly lowered till it could see the man before it.

 

“How about you make us a bird that can actually handle us Tyrol, that way we can’t break it?” The deck chief held a hand out to Ironclad.

 

“Good luck Master Sergeant, wouldn’t want you coming home in a body bag.” The Ironclad took the offered hand, his mechanical fingers loose.

 

“No problem Chief, you keep these rookies behind you in line and I can leave with some peace of mind.” Tyrol steps aside and the Ironclads continue. Before long the thrum of The Edelweiss’ engines is replaced by that of the Viper, then as though it were the dead of night, which meant high levels of activity for a ship like this, the Viper sped out of the hangar, followed by another not but a minute later.

* * *

 

Mistral Underground, bar known as MacLaren’s 

The mercenary slid into the booth his eyes raising to meet the pink clad woman. Her black hair hung about shoulder length and her mismatched blue and green irises focused on the man who’d joined her. Her hands raised from underneath the table and gently settle upon it. A sigh explodes from the mercenary’s mouth and he follows suit. Her pink blouse and skirt have drawn the eyes of most everyone, and the man’s shoulders shifted at the gaze.

 

“Phase III will be starting soon. You’ll need to speed up on your end.”

 

“You’re joking right? Because if so that’s brilliant, just peachy, do you want me to go and break Cinder out of jail while I’m at it?” At the mention of the former villain the woman’s eyes darted from him to the other patrons of the bar. Something clamped down on her hand and her head shot back around. Her gaze locked on the man.

 

He was dressed in a deep charcoal grey blazer, a black button up beneath that with a deep almost rust colored tie which complimented his flashy orange irises. His lips were pulled into a pleasurable smirk, his fingers like a vice on her hand. Within of the sleeve of his other arm glints steel under the yellowing lights.

 

“I’m a genius, not a miracle worker. If you want what you’re asking tell The Boss I won’t be able to do it on an accelerated time table. _They’re_ not ready for that kind of fight.” The smirk was gone and his teeth ground into each other.

 

“The Boss is on top of it, she’ll buy you an advantage to work on the new schedule. That said, let go of me before I decide I’ve had enough of you. Now get moving, and stop making a scene or saying-“

 

“Saying what? The people around know who I am, this my dear girl is where I grew up. They know better than to care about what I do, or haven’t you noticed?” She looked over, the men and women having made certain to be pointedly focused elsewhere, and most of the tables around hers had been vacated. “So watch what you tell _me_ to do.”

 

“I’m the one The Boss likes _Felix_ , it’s you should be careful, she has eyes and ears everywhere. Now release me, unless you don’t want that advantage after all.” The pair’s eyes were as hard as the steel currently in both of their opposite hands. Felix’s fingers unclench and he gives out a breezy smile, that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Of course my dear, how could I have been so rude. Please tell our wonderful Boss that I’m so sorry I grabbed you, and that The Liberation Front will be ready in time.” The woman’s eyes rolled inside her head and a small scoff escaped her mouth before her heels been clicking and her form retreating. _I hate it when that bitch comes around. Connie really needs to watch her step, or she might take a tumble._

* * *

 

Island off the coast of Menagerie 

The thrum slowly rise in volume, Ruby’s eyes scanning the sky for its source. Sage caught it first. A blackish grey dot making its way out of the horizon. Ruby’s lips turned upwards when she finally caught sight of the Viper with its Atlesian design cutting gracefully through the air.

 

“You know every time I see one I can’t imagine how amazing it was to work on that project,” Sage glances at Ruby. The young brunette just bared her teeth with her widening smile as a blast of sand and dust formed a ring around the ship. The Viper bounced slightly as it landed and an SRED soldier came down the ramp, helmet on and rifle in hand.

 

“Agent Rose, Huntsman Aayan? We’re here to escort you back to the _Edelweiss_ for debriefing, I don’t think the Colonel is happy at the moment given your preliminary, she’d like to talk to you privately Agent Rose.” The pair walked on board followed by the soldier. Sage couldn’t help but noticed a playful glint in Ruby’s silver pools as her wide smile threatened to break her face in two.

* * *

 

Wreckage of Atlesian Dreadnought _Mother of Invention_ , LZ Alpha 

“We’re cleared hot. Lock and load Ironclads once we have green light we go in hard and fast. First objective is secure the data core, then we’ll prioritize as need be once we’ve got the info in hand.” The two other mechs nodded and start pulling their equipment from the combat webbing. “Metal Three to Edelweiss, requesting green light for search and destroy operations.”

 

“This is Colonel Weiss Schnee to Metal Three. You have green light. Find the data core and then scorch the rest, leave nothing to chance. Use of Lethal Force is authorised” The voice is cold as ice with an edge like a blade across the Master Sergeant’s ears.

 

“Copy that Colonel Schnee, Metal Three out.” The soldier examines his team. Three of what was once six, a bulky bastard of a man built like a tank wearing armour like one too, a lithe woman capable of processing and moving almost as fast as a Hunter. Jenkins stood up, hoisting a massive multibarreled minigun with him. This squared helmet and massive plates that counted as shoulder armour struck a sight to behold. The minigun looked tiny in his almost gorilla sized hands. Alice with a simple assault rifle in hands cocks her head at Jenkin’s lifting the weapon like a weight.

 

“You’re not fooling anyone Private, that thing probably could be a paperweight for you. Let’s get this over with Master Sergeant,” Alice turns to give Metal Three a pointed look. His only answer is a nod before he raps on the side door of the Viper.

 

The ground had to be at least ten or twenty feet, Metal Three’s lips curled up underneath his helmet and he grabbed his rifle before stepping out the door. There was no feeling of weightlessness, no flutter in his stomach as gravity tried to take hold, no Metal Three rocketed towards the earth like a stone dropped down a well. A quick blast of the jets on his back and the only sound that could be heard is a light thud of his metal boots on the ground. Two more sounding exactly same followed suit and Metal Three ducked low, holding a closed fist up.

 

“Twenty-five yards to target. Watch perimeter scans and have weapons at ready. Colonel has authorised use of lethal force. Once we have the data we scorch the rest.” Rising to a crouch Metal Three begins to take soft steps towards the hulk before them.

 

The Atlesian Dreadnought had once served as the main battleship in the Atlesian Airfleet before and during the Salem Crisis. This was not what they were supposed to look like. The hull had been broken in at least three places, the bubbles in the waves crashing against the bow showed its slightly lowered form. The main bridge and hangar section rested on the beach surrounded by the grey and whitewashed rocks of the mountain the ship had demolished. The engine struts and stabilizers at the aft of the vessel were stabbed into the ground, like sticks of an old fort long since destroyed. The crackle of a few fires lit the rapidly darkening sky, the Dust in the ship’s fuelselage creating a grimy black cloud rising to contrast the bright sun, crystalline blue sky, and fluffy white clouds. The water brushed against the shore, a couple of overturned fish and floating debris washing away, as if the ocean was claiming its part of the corpse from the island. As Fireteam Metal reached the side of the sip they could see the pristine white plates were marred by a mix of cruddy sand, Dust smoke, and rock. The break that belched smoke into the air was their way in. The blast of gas mixtures causing the Ironclad’s to scrunch their noses as even their advanced filtration systems failed to weed out the foul smell assaulting thing. The stuff clung to their armour like a scared child, somehow instantly finding purchase on the smooth exterior plates.

 

Electricity shot from one side of the bent bulkheads to the other, Metal Three stopping short right before hand. His eyes moved to the breached conduit, its yellow Dust crystal hanging freely out of the socket.

 

“Someone better tell the Reaper she owes the Colonel a new ship, I don’t think this thing is ever gettin in the air again.”

 

“Can it, we have a job to do.” Metal Three stepped passed the conduit, the hair on his skin standing straight up as a buzz filled the air. Crack! Metal Three glanced back to see a black mark opposing bulkhead, as if the bolt had followed him. “Move fast but deliberate.”

 

Turning he raised his rifle, flicking on the searchlights on it and his armour. The beams of light cut through the darkness, blocked only by a few roiling clouds of smog left in the air. The ceiling plates of the ship’s hull seemed to be placed at differing heights, much like a beached whale the vessel’s weight was killing it. A tremor ran through the vessel and Metal Three’s hand shot out grabbing a safety bar to his left. With a snap he fell to his knees, his left hand coming up with the bar in hand.

 

“Come on Metal, we’re pushing our luck every minute we stay here. Their boots pounded across the deckplates, kicking up soot and dust. The data core room was on the left, a quick scan showed no hostiles. Metal Three stepped forward and pressed a button on an undamaged core. A click and whir hummed through the air as Metal Three slid a data chip in and a glimmering blue light appeared on a nearby display.

 

“Hello? Is that you Director? Locust?” Came a feminine voice. The three Ironclads turned locking onto the display.

 

“Identify.”

 

“Philiss, AI manager of Project Dust-Lance. Property of the SDC. How may I help you Master Sergeant?” The Ironclads’ helmets rotated between each other.

 

“Download into the chip. You’re coming with us.” The dim blue glow that had lit up the interior of the data core room faded leaving the bright white light of the Ironclad’s searchlights the only source left in the room. The sound of a crash rings out, running through the corridors and hitting Fireteam Metal. A groan of metal on metal crunches in the ears of the Ironclads before a snap echoes through the halls. “Set the charges Metal Five, Metal Four secure our exit. Let’s get the Hell out of here soldiers.”

 

Jenkins slowly stepped into the hallway, his helmet swiveling. The soldier could hear the chunks and clicks of Alice as she locked the explosives in place. Metal Three looked into the hallway, rifle raised and lights passing and shadows casting.

 

A crack of a gunshot pierced the air. Metal Three twists. In the flare of the lights is the sheen of armour, and a rushing form. A weight like a car slams into Metal Three throwing him against the bulkhead. Alice’s feet pound against the deck-plating and she skids out as a bat like object catches her in the chest. Alice’s legs slide out. Gravity grabs her back. The Ironclad speeds towards the deck. Her hand twitches, the goes still, her head lolling to the side.

 

“Alice?” Jenkins’ hand finds his knee and pushes him back into a standing position. His spot lamps alight on the thing before him. It appeared to be human, roughly the same height as the Ironclad. Then like a blur it moves forward. The fist crashes with the metal plates and a splatter of blood breaks through Jenkins’ clenched jaws. “Shit…”

 

Spinning around leg outstretched Jenkins catches the creature, and it was like he’d kicked a brick wall. He drew a knife and pushed up driving the blade into a space where ribs shouldn’t be. The weapon buried to hilt and all Jenkins heard in response was a pained grunt. Grabbing the beast’s left arm Jenkins pulled the knife out and drove it home once, twice, thrice. Then pressure stopped his next breath. Like a vice it clamped down on his neck and slowly Jenkins felt his feet losing their grip on the ground. Suddenly with a speed he could only feel as his gut shifted position Jenkins was drawn upward then for a second weightless, then came gravity.

 

It was like a cannon round had gone off, a crash that echoed and bounced around the bulkheads and deck plating of the ship. Alice’s eyes shot open and her body jumped to position her head pounding like a drum. Metal Three groans and looks over at Alice, then his eyes alight on the shadowy figure that was standing over what only glow like the white of Atlesian armour. A shink reaches Metal Three’s ears and a glimmer of light flashed before the nearly glowing armor was struck and skipped over the deck-plating, a helmet falling off almost instantly.

 

He doesn’t remember scrambling to his feet and bringing his rifle up. Metal Three doesn’t remember the weapon kicking against him like a farmer’s prize stallion. He doesn’t remember grabbing Jenkins and dragging him across the uneven deck. He doesn't remember the stacco of Alice’s pistol as it fires. He doesn’t remember pulling his team into the Viper. He doesn’t notice the doors hiss. All Metal Three can focus on is Jenkins’ slack hand and the erratic beeping that drowned out nearly everything else.

* * *

 

Echo 419 en route back to base, SRED Flagship _Edelweiss_

Ruby’s eyes widen as they pass over her scroll, like a slot machine that just won’t stop spinning her eyes darting up, sliding down, darting up, over and over. Her shoulders shudder slightly before her eyebrows and lips set into hard lines. She stands and walks over to pilots.

 

“Tell Colonel Schnee she is to meet me on deck twelve subsection three, laboratory Alpha-Zeta-One as soon as we dock.”

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Do it pilot. The Colonel has some explaining to do.”

* * *

 

Downed SDC warship _Mother of Invention_

The behemoth of a man holds the helmet in his metal hand. It’s smooth white surface marred by black marks and imperfections. A clean line where one of the blades had swiped through revealing the cushioned and wired interior.

 

“As I suspected… nothing but a man in a suit of armour.” The metal fingers flexed, the Helmet’s shape warping as the pressure slowly overcame it. “Deactivate the charges and scour the ship. Salvage any useful data and equipment.”

 

“And the Humans?”

 

“Leave them, they will report to their masters, and we will long be gone.”

* * *

 

_A/N: alright so thank you to everyone who read this, as always I’m glad that I’m allowed to write this at all. Now this is posting this Tuesday and the last of the short stories I’ve planned will hopefully be up the week afterwards. That said I don’t know when the next arc will be posted but I’ll try to have it written before I post the beginning chapter of that arc. Pay close attention as I will have a little descriptive blurb for the next arc. I may or may not post a bio sheet for this newest enemy. For those that have stuck with me thanks, I actually went through and set up a plan for most of the chapters so with any luck that’ll work out. To those who have made comments on my work thank you, and know that I do read and take them seriously. Thank you for reading! Hope you have a great week, and as always see you next time!_

_-Six out_

 


End file.
